Mistletoe
by AiSiYA
Summary: Kata orang, kita boleh mencium seseorang yang kita cintai di bawah Mistletoe. Tapi, bagaimana jika orang itu akan menikah sebentar lagi?/"Maafkan aku, Sakura-san."/FICLET, FLUFFY (?) RnR, onegai - for Readers .


Mistletoe. Banyak orang bilang tumbuhan yang tetap subur saat musim salju itu adalah pengikat cinta sejati, jika sepasang kekasih berciuman di bawah-nya. Apalagi pada saat malam natal, diiringi butiran salju yang turun menampar dunia.

Lalu, bagaimana jika seandainya mencium seorang gadis tunangan pria lain yang sebentar lagi akan menikah? Terdengar sangat nekad memang. Namun, minus untuk seorang pemuda sekolah menengah atas tahun ketiga ini.

.

Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto.

Story by Aisiya Scarlet.

Ficlet? Mini fic? Entahlah

.

Mungkin, mencium gadis yang tentu-tentu bukan miliknya tidaklah menjadi tebing penghalang untuk Sasuke. Pemuda yang masih memakai seragam musim dinginnya ini tetap sabar berdiri di depan toko roti yang ada dipinggir jalan.

Walaupun sekarang memasuki malam natal, yang pastinya moment yang sangat pas untuk berkumpul dengan keluarga dan kekasih. Namun, berbeda dengan di Jepang, toko-toko masih buka dengan lampu kerlap-kerlip penuh warna menjadi hiasan pelengkap. Satu hal juga yang perlu disayangkan, tidak ada hari libur musim dingin di Jepang.

Sedikit menghela napas yang menimbulkan kepulan asap putih di udara, Sasuke memperhatikan jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan kirinya. Sudah hampir jam sembilan malam, pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, mempererat syal biru yang menghangatkan lehernya.

Ia melangkah lebar dua kali, berdiri pas di depan pintu toko, beruntung toko roti ini sudah sepi pengunjung setengah jam lalu.

Kepala dengan mahkota hitam itu menengadah, menatap dengan pandangan penuh arti atribut yang menempel di pintu bagian atas. Kelopak mata dengan warna netra yang hampir menyerupai rambutnya itu bersinar, akibat pantulan cahaya bulan di gelapnya langit malam.

Mistletoe. Tanaman hijau parasit yang selalu digunakan saat malam natal, ditempelkan disetiap pintu rumah atau pertokoan yang merayakan hari raya penuh sukacita ini.

Tidak jauh beda dengan pintu toko roti yang tengah pemuda itu pandang. Mistletoe dibuat bentuk bulat melingkar dengan dua buah seperti cherry berwarna merah sebagai pelengkapnya.

Sasuke kembali menatap jam tangannya, satu menit lagi menjelang jam sembilan malam. Pemuda itu langsung berdiri lebih tegap, walaupun suhu disekitar terasa dingin, namun telapak tangan pemuda jangkung itu mulai berkeringat. Mungkin ia gugup.

Lampu di dalam ruangan toko sudah mulai padam satu persatu, pun juga dengan lampu kecil yang menghiasi luar toko. Sebentar lagi gadis itu pulang. Sasuke tahu itu, karena ia selalu memperhatikan gadis manis itu ketika membuka pintu toko dan mengunci-nya. Tolong jangan berpikir jika pemuda yang satu ini seorang penguntit.

Detik itu juga Sasuke menahan napasnya, gagang pintu terlihat bergerak, ia segera mengambil ancang-ancang. Baiklah, tidak peduli dengan resiko yang akan menimpa, apapun itu. Beruntung sekarang mulai gelap karena tak ada lampu lagi yang menyala.

Pintu itupun terbuka, menampakan seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda, terlihat dari pancaran wajahnya seperti ia kelelahan.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-san."

Secepat kilat bibir yang mulai mendingin itu menyatu dengan bibir mungil berisi yang terasa hangat. Sang gadis yang terlihat terkejut tak dapat berkata apa-apa atau memberontak, kelopak matanya terbelalak, menatap tak percaya pemuda yang tengah menikmati ciuman dengan menutup mata erat.

Tengkuknya ditarik oleh tangan besar itu, hingga tak ada cara lain selain diam, meski sejujurnya ia menikmati sensasi yang diberikan. Pemuda itu, pemuda yang selalu membeli roti gandum di tempat roti-nya tanpa pernah absen.

Hingga dengan mulusnya lidah itu masuk ke dalam mulut sang gadis yang akhirnya membalas ciuman pemuda itu. Saling bertarung lidah, mengecap rasa air liur yang diberikan. Perlahan kelopak mata yang dipenuhi bulu mata lentik itu ikut tertutup, bersama-sama memberi kehangatan yang sebenarnya hanya sesaat.

Tiitttttt!

Sontak gadis itu melonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara klakson motor, ia langsung membuka kelopak matanya. Tak ada. Pemuda itu menghilang, bahkan tak terasa gerak-geriknya. Apa karena ia akhir-akhir ini memikirkan pemuda yang masih sekolah itu, sehingga rasa ciuman-nya sangat terasa di bibir dan lidah.

"Sakura!"

Merasakan namanya dipanggil, kepala merah muda itu menoleh. Sial. Gadis itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena melupakan seseorang yang telah tiba untuk menjemputnya.

Dengan langkah setengah berlari, gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu menghampiri pengendara bermotor spot yang memakai helm merah, senada dengan kendaraan ban dua miliknya.

"Maaf, ya, Gaara-kun." Ia memasang wajah memelas, hingga membuat pemuda yang masih menunggangi motornya menjadi terkekeh geli.

"Cepatlah, kau pasti sudah kedinginan."

Dengan anggukan semangat, Sakura mengambil tempat duduk di belakang sang tunangan merangkap menjadi calon suami. Ia langsung memakai helm yang pemuda bertato itu berikan.

Mesin sudah mulai dinyalakan, hingga perlahan ban motor itu bergerak. Wajah manisnya terlihat murung, berbeda dari beberapa detik lalu, kepala itu kesana-kemari mencari seseorang yang seperti hantu, menghilang dan datang tanpa diminta.

Dimana anak itu? Apa memang hanya sebuah khayalan?

Hingga dirinya pergi meninggalkan toko roti-nya, jawaban itu tak dapat ditemukan. Namun pada kenyataan, bibir ini masih terasa basah.

.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa tertunduk, menyembunyikan diri di samping toko yang menjadi saksi ciuman pertamanya. Ia melihat semuanya, karena ia sudah memprediksikan apa yang nanti akan terjadi. Pria itu tunangan gadis incaran-nya, yang selalu menjemput gadis itu ketika pulang.

Mungkin ia harus berterimakasih kepada Tuhan untuk malam natal tahun ini. Di bawah Mistletoe, ia dan gadisnya (sekarang) telah mengikat cinta abadi selamanya. Bahkan, jika memang tubuh itu telah dimiliki, hati gadis itu masih tertinggal di tempatnya.

Bulir-bulir salju turun memenuhi kepala hitam itu, Sasuke tersenyum lembut, merasakan dinginnya salju menggunakan tangan sendiri. Mungkin nanti ia akan berhenti untuk sementara membeli roti. .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

Sekuel? Sudahlah :D

Saya tunggu tanggapan dr readers sekalian.

Sigh,

Aisiya


End file.
